Axfeld
Population: 1,238, Size: 20 acres Wealth: 185,700 gp. Max value for sale: 409 gp. Max pawn value: 2,167 gp Demographics: Human (48%), Elf (23%), Halfling (19%), Dwarf (6%), Gnome (2%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (0%) Avonton is built upon an isolated peak that can only be accessed by a bridge, and is known for its wines. The Town is ruled by a priest of the local religion. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Ranger's's Wrath Owner: Azaki Ariessus, Male Elf Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick. Description: The tavern is a timber framed rowhouse, with a white tile roof and vines covering the walls and roof. It contains a large brass countertop and a large harp by the hearth. Specials: Bear Steamed Bun and a Glass of Wine (4 sp) Fruit Soup and a Tankard of Bitter (4 sp) Triceratops Cake with Garden Greens and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Other Patrons: Adam Sane, Male Human Details Chana Erenalath, Female Elf Details Portia Stroneblow, Male Halfling Details Bertram Kleing, Male Human Details Blacksmith: Rossomena's Maul Owner: Rossomena Hilverketop, Female Halfling Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside has drunken revelers. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster tower, with a brown shingled roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains well-stocked workshop and a large hot forge in the middle of the shop. It's unusually noisy, with a venomous cleric trying to raise a mob. Specials: Shield (phb 145) (9 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Chain Mail (phb 145) (69 gp) Other Patrons: None Alchemist: The Brewed Illithid Owner: Avelinde Rolands, Female Human Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The alchemist is a plaster and wood framed big orb-like building, with a red tile roof and a koi pond. It contains a large brass countertop and a bookcase filled with fancy colorful vials. Specials: Potion of Stone Giant Strength (dmg 187) (391 gp) Potion of Poison (dmg 188) (99 gp) Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (144 gp) Other Patrons: Vistra Froodkith, Female Dwarf Details Eidda Fastfoot, Female Halfling Details Jane McLeod, Female Human Details Tawna Tealear, Male Halfling Details Jeweler: Crown Key Owner: Emeny Harsonso, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The jeweler is a timber framed rowhouse, with an orange shingled roof and dead hedges. It contains an inviting hearth and glass display cabinets with jewelry. Specials: Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Other Patrons: Galiana Ryōman, Female Human Details Eloise Jordan, Female Human Details Myrian Stoutman, Female Halfling Details Theodory Alfonso, Male Human Details General Store: Quirks and Sack Owner: Mella Wasanna, Female Elf Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The general store is a stone-walled simple building, with a heather-thatched roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains an old-looking telescope and a stand full of colorful hats sits next to the entrance. Specials: Woodcarver's Tools (phb 154) (1 gp) Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Scale, Merchant's (phb 153) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Grise Andreartz, Female Human Details Malee Ostoroth, Female Elf Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Orielda Tao, Female Human Details The house is a timber framed single storey building, with a black shingled roof and dead hedges. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A couple pigs have a pen set up in the rest of the space. Category:Settlements Category:Locations